


Powers’ Unleashed

by red2246



Series: Did Someone Say Superboy? [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bloodline Secrets, Conner doesn’t know what’s going on, Conner unlocks his powers, Dick Grayson is Robin, Hurt Conner Kent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Robin/Superboy(if u squint), Team Worried, Team as Family, Wow Superman actually cares!, jk it’s out there bro, no one does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red2246/pseuds/red2246
Summary: It was another day at the cave, M’gann burning breakfast and everyone is passed out on the couches.  But, Conner felt weird.  It didn’t feel like a normal day, but he ignored the feeling.  He didn’t anticipate what happened next but it hurt, and the team is worried. What Happened to Superboy?A fan fiction about Conner getting all his powers coz that’s how he is in the comics.  I haven’t seen much fics like this out there so I wrote my own. Cueing in bad writing and a horrible summary too.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz
Series: Did Someone Say Superboy? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692553
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Powers’ Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my second attempt at writing a fiction about Superboy. I didn’t really edit this one either and I prob will in the future. Hopefully whoever reads this makes it to the end and I hope u enjoy!!!

Conner woke up that morning in the cave to a burning smell walting the air. He slowly got up and sniffed the air again, realizing the scent was coming from the kitchen. 

As he made his way to the kitchen he realised that his eyesight was better this morning, which made him confused. But, he didn’t think too much of it as he rounded the corner and ended up in the kitchen, where he saw M’gann fanning her kitchen gloves over burnt eggs.

M’gann looked up with a surprised face, not expecting anyone to be up at this time.

“Superboy, you’re awake! Sorry, did I wake you up with the smell?” M’gann hesitantly said to him. Superboy looked her down for a second, then saying, “Yes. Didn’t you learn how to cook by watching your... shows,” He said timidly. 

M’gann winced at that and looked down, not expecting the harsh words coming from Superboy. Conner’s eyes widened one he realised what he had said. He quickly tries to apologize.

“M’gann I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise what I was saying. Sign it’s too early for this.” Conner frantically says as he rubs in between his eyes, starting to burn for some reason. M’gann looks back up and her gaze softens upon landing on him, she says,”I forgive you, trust me it’s early for everyone here.”

While she says that she points to the three lumps on the couch. Wally is laid on his back with one leg over the top of the couch, knocked out. Artemis is in the same state as Wally, just using his chest as a pillow. Conner’s eyebrows go up at that, but he doesn’t give much thought of it. Conner shifts his eyes to the last lump, staring less intensely as his eyes soften once they work out who it is.

_Robin._

Robin looked the most tired. Face pale while curled up in a fetal position. His arms act as pillows for his head while he naps on the couch like a cat.

Conner watches his teammates sleep for a few more seconds, before an intense pain hits his brain. Conner makes an _ah_ sound as he grabs his head with both of his hands. 

It takes a few minutes(or seconds he couldn’t tell) for the pain to die down. He blinks his eyes back open, not remembering when he closed them, and felt more … complete. Conner looks down at his hands, opening and closing them as he tries to figure out what just happened. He rubs his forehead one more time with a thoughtful look on his face as he walks out the room. 

What he doesn’t know was that there was a dark knight watching from the surveillance cams, narrowing his eyes at the suspicious moment before getting up.

Batman had a few people to call.   
  


* * *

A few hours later, Conner walked out Mount Justice to sit by the beach. He needed quiet, and the teams’ constant talking in the cave wasn't helping with that.

Conner let out a long _sigh_. Today felt off, really off. He didn’t know what was going on and his body just felt weird, like it was going through changes(lol just realized this was a Captain America PSA reference). 

Conner sighed again and looked up at the sky, finding peace by just looking at the stars and moon. He still remembered the night(or morning) he first got to see the moon with Robin, Wally and Kaldur. It still amazes him on how he escaped from CADMUS with their help.

He looked back down at his hands after a while, feeling a tingling sensation _dancing_ on his skin. He ignored it. He tried to distract his mind by deciding whether or not to go back into the Mountain, after all it was pretty late. Just as he was about to get up, a blast of pain shocked through his body. He went down with a _cry_ , putting his hands on the sand, knees facing the ground to support him. 

It was _electrifying_.

The pain was so intense. Conner’s thoughts were all jumbled together, he couldn’t feel anything other than the pain. His eyes were pumped with blood, and he couldn’t get his body to support him as he went down, lying on the sand. The grains were rubbing against his skin uncomfortably, and his vision blurred even more. His mouth tasted like blood and it was just…

_pain_...

_pain_ …

_pain_ …

hitting his body in waves, over and over again. Just as he thought he was about to pass out, his vision went red.

It shot adrenaline through his body, waking him from the dizziness violently.

Oh how it _burned_ …

The sensation just swallowed him. It drowned him in the deepest part of the sea that his mind was dazed in, and he couldn’t swim out of it. It was dark, and his limbs felt heavy as he laid on the harsh sand, letting the pain swoop down and cover him.

Lying there on the beach for what it felt like hours before he felt big hands turn him over. Conner couldn’t tell what was happening before he sensed someone else coming by, and put their cool hands over his eyes, making the intense red fade away. 

As the hands went away, he opened his eyes seeing blurred visions of people around him. One figure was a blur of black and grey, while another was a blur of red. Conner couldn’t place a name for these figures, but somehow he knew who they were. He looked to his left, trying to make out who was holding him, but all he got was another sharp hit to his brain, making him pass out. 

He couldn’t hear anything, not for a while. Everything was blocked, and his consciousness felt out of his reach. Conner couldn’t get a grasp on what was going on.

…

It was a long buzz of silence after that. Conner couldn’t remember much other than lying on someone’s chest as he tried to catch his breath. _When did he start holding it?_ As time went on, he felt someone carry him and lay him on something soft.

…

Conner didn’t know how much time passed before he woke up. He didn’t remember waking up either.

It was slow, and a bright light was poking his closed eyes annoyingly. His ears were ringing from sound, and muffled talking around him was jabbing against his eardrums as it cleared up. 

He could make out faint words that were being said around him.

“New. . . Powers. . .” “Pain… levels are going back up…”

“...—awake.”

  
…

“ _Conner_.” A deep voice bellowed out next to him, jarring him out of his haziness.

Conner cried out with pain, not expecting the outburst of sound. There were frantic vibrations he felt from the floor, and assumed it was coming from footsteps.

But, he couldn’t think about that anymore. His eardrums kept ringing. _Why were his senses acting up?_

Time went on in the continousous dark, and Conner didn’t think it would ever end.

Then, he felt a small, petite hand caress his face. It was soft with a comforting touch, and glided smoothly on his face without bugging his sensitive skin. It felt nice, and Conner could feel the tension in his body evaporate. 

He heard a sweet, melodious voice breaking through his senses, calming them down. The voice was soft, and mumbled comforting words he couldn’t make out.

It went on and on until he felt his haziness go away. Conner couldn’t yet open his eyes, not having any energy. But, he could appreciate the delicate being he felt beside him, lulling him to sleep.

It wasn’t long after that feeling before he let himself fall into the comforting darkness, free from anymore pain.

* * *

Robin let out a sigh as he watched Conner fall asleep. 

“Man, that was hard to watch,” Said Wally beside him in a defeated tone. Robin nodded silently, whole-heartingly agreeing. 

Conner has been out for a few days after his “breakdown”, or as everyone calls it, on the beach. 

Batman had called in Superman and the rest of the Justice League after watching Conner in the kitchen have some sort of episode. He told them while showing the video that he thought CADMUS might have still had some programming in Conner, but that wasn’t the case. 

When Superman, Batman, and Flash arrived at the Mount, Superman had stated that it looked like what happened to him when he was younger when his powers were unlocked in him, just more intense. Batman went silent as both teams watched him, before he asked where Conner was. The young team all shrugged, not seeing him since lunchtime before he went to his room for the rest of the day. Most thought he was catching up on homework.

Batman didn’t show any emotions, but he did speed walk down the hallway and the rest followed. He arrived at Conner’s room and opened the door, and saw that it was empty. The team started to worry for their own as they rushed around the mountain looking for him.

  
About ten minutes after that, Batman said on the comms that Superman had found him on the beach.

Everyone rushed to the beach to see what was happening, and found Conner withering in Superman’s lap, whimpering in pain. 

It was painful to watch, because Superboy had always been invincible and had never gotten hurt on missions, always jumping into the fight and let his rage get the best of him. It was shocking to all the kids because they couldn’t bear to watch one of their own in pain. 

Robin had to look away after awhile, not realising he was lost in a trance watching Superboy. 

_If only I knew what to do… no one knows anything about Half- Kryptionian biology, not even Superma-_

“..n. Robin!” Wally exclaimed. 

“Huh?” Robin looked toward him, confusion written on his face.” What’s going on?”

“ Nothing, you just spaced out for like five minutes. I’ve been saying your name for three.” Wall explained, kneeling down next to him while munching on his chips.

“I knwow y-our worried, whe awll are-” Wally said between chewing, “Suwperboy’s gonna be fhine, he always is.” He said to Robin reassuringly, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“ Ew KF, don’t speak while chewing… and I know he’s gonna be fine, he always is..right?” Robin said back, but seemed more like he was saying it out loud to make it more believable. 

Wally opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Flash,” Hey kid, Robin, there’s more news on Superboy’s condition if you guys wanna come hear what the doctor has to say. Well more like Batman is forcing you, not really requesting..” he trails off. “Anyways, we’re in the main room.” He quickly stated, then zooms out of the medical room.

Wally and Robin shake their heads asterously, then make their way to the main room. 

“Nice of you to finally join us,” Batman says as they enter. He turns to a woman next to him. 

“This is Dr. Snow, we gave her some systematics on Conner’s kryptonian biology, and she has some answers for us on what’s going on.”

Dr. Snow walks up,” Thank you Batman for introducing me, but I would like you all to call me Caitlin.” She says. “ I did a little testing with Conner’s blood and analyzed it. I’ve also been comparing past blood from him to recent ones and it seems as if his human blood is affecting his transition.” She moved to continue but was cut off by a question. 

“Transition?” 

“Yes, his body is trying to move into the next stage of development, as you can say, and is trying to modify his body to be able to grasp all his kryptonian powers.” Caitlin explains patiently.

“As I said before, his human blood seems to be merging with his kryptonian blood, or more like his kryptonian blood is trying to rid his cells of human genes, which is why it’s painful for him to grasp his full powers. His biology is changing, and it might take a short time before his kryptonian blood finally takes over, seeing as he is showing signs of more powers already.” 

She stops, hesitating to continue, before saying,” I don’t know what state his mind will be in once he wakes up. His body went through a lot of trauma and we had to put him into a comatose state. I don’t know when your friend will wake up, but don’t hope it will be too soon.” Caitlin gives them a pitting look before collecting her papers and leaving them to their thoughts.  
  


( _All of what I just said is made up. I literally don’t know science, biology or whatever so everything I said is like 200% false)_

The cave was quiet after that, not really comprehending what Dr. Snow had just said. Conner’s team didn’t really know what to do. They really couldn’t do anything other than wait. 

Robin looked to each of his teammates. Wally has his arms crossed, eyebrows pinched together as if he was irritated at something, or someone. Artemis was next to Wally, a hand on his shoulder- acting as support while she too had her other arm around her stomach, blocking it as if she was trying not to get sick. M’gann didn’t look good either. Her eyes were swimming with tears, but she didn’t seem like she wanted them to drop yet. Kaldur had his arms crossed too while he looked down to the ground, his posture looking defeated.

Robin could understand his teammates’ dilemma. How could they help Conner? It seemed impossible at the moment, and Robin knew he couldn’t do anything.

He looked down at the ground, tears making their way to his eyes behind the mask. This was stupid! Why did this have to happen now? Why couldn’t CADMUS clone Superman correctly and save them the hassle of seeing someone they love in pain.

Robin turned around, furiously stomping down the hallway to the medical rooms. He wanted to be there when Conner wakes up, even if it took weeks–or even months. He didn’t care, he would be there for his Con- he would be there for Conner. 

_But, what if Conner doesn’t recover from his transition?_

Robin pushed that thought out of his mind as he sat down on the stool next to Conners bed. He couldn’t think that way now, it wasn’t going to happen. 

He grasped Conner’s hand with his own, threading their fingers together. 

He wouldn’t let it happen.

And Robin believed that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my second fic. If you liked this one, thank you and check out my other one.  
> I might continue this in the future and tell the story of how Conner gets to learn and control his powers, but idk if it’s a for sure.
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you liked and thanks again!
> 
> (I also don’t mind if u critique my writing as well! I always love tips!)


End file.
